Do You Like
by slackerD
Summary: Carly thinks Sam's in love and wants Freddie's help to prove it.  My take on the iOMG previews.


**Title:** Do You Like  
><strong>Author:<strong> slacker_d  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Carly/Sam, Freddie, Brad, Gibby  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Carly thinks Sam's in love and wants Freddie's help to prove it.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~4,400  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> iOMG promo and episode descriptions  
><strong>AN:** Written in response to the **iOMG** **promos**. Because even though they're totally pushing Seddie, I still saw it as Cam.

Carly's looking for Sam. It seems that she's been doing that a lot lately. If Carly didn't know better, she'd think Sam is avoiding her.

"That's ridiculous," Freddie tells her.

They're eating lunch and Sam is nowhere to be found.

"She's off causing mayhem, per usual, I'm sure," Freddie assures her.

"Maybe."

"Everyone needs hobbies," Freddie says.

"You're in a good mood," Carly observes.

"Megan Riley invited herself over to my place this afternoon," Freddie informs her.

"Oooh," Carly coos. "She likes you."

"Seems the ladies have begun to notice the old Fredster."

"You probably shouldn't refer to yourself as the old Fredster around her."

"Noted."

**…**

Sam has, in fact, been avoiding Carly. At first it wasn't intentional. She didn't even realize she was doing it until she hadn't seen Carly for three days; realizing that leaves her feeling torn. Yeah, she misses Carly, but it was also kinda nice to not feel the pain she now associates with seeing her best friend who she's in love with.

Sam's been in love with Carly for years now, but lately being around her is just too painful. Sam's really not sure what's changed. Maybe because Carly's talking a lot more about dating and wanting a boyfriend.

When Freddie was the only real threat, who wasn't _really_a threat, things were fine. Sam could lounge on Carly and eat meat and ignore the way her heart was pounding whenever Carly was near.

But now there's less time for that. Between iCarly and school and stuff, Sam just isn't getting her quality Carly time. Or if it is just her and Carls, Sam has to put up with a lot of boy talk. Sam's worried that she's going to just blurt out her feelings and alienate her best friend.

She'd rather have Carly as a friend than as nothing at all. She just needs to give it a few more days and hopefully get past her feelings.

Yeah. That'll happen.

**…**

"Hey, Freddie. Carly."

"Hey."

"Hi Brad."

"You guys excited about the lock-in?"

"Yeah," Freddie says. "Might be kind of cool to be around this place after hours."

"Freddie, it's not like there won't be teachers around," Carly points out.

"Yeah, but they can't be everywhere at once," Brad says. "It'll still rock."

"I'm sure Sam will think of something unpredictable to keep it interesting," Carly says.

"Where is Sam?" Brad asks.

"Don't know," Freddie replies. "She's been pretty scarce today."

"Oh, well if you see her, tell her I say, hey," Brad says standing. "Gotta go. See you guys later."

"Later."

"Adios."

Carly stares after Brad's retreating figure, an idea formulating in her brain.

"Whatcha staring at?" Freddie asks.

"You know how Sam hasn't been around lately?"

"I guess. It's been kind of nice. Quiet. And I'm almost completely bruise free."

"It started around the time Brad started hanging out," Carly thinks out loud.

"If you say so."

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"Sam's got a crush on Brad!"

"What? No way."

"Yes way," Carly argues. "It makes sense. Brad is around and then suddenly Sam isn't? Coincidence? I think not."

"Maybe."

"Don't worry," Carly says. "I'll get her to admit it."

**…**

Carly is so sure about her theory that Sam's in love that she does the unthinkable and skips class. She knows it's the only way she'll be able to talk to Sam. Because Carly's pretty sure the only time her best friend is going to her locker is during class. It's really the only explanation since not once in the last week has Carly encountered Sam at her locker.

And sure enough, ten minutes after the bell rang, Sam comes sauntering over to her locker.

Feeling particularly smug, Carly waits until Sam is occupied with whatever's inside before pouncing.

"Hey Sam."

Sam spins around looking guilty. "Oh. Hey Carls. On your way to the bathroom?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"Because class started like ten minutes ago and you're not there."

"I skipped."

"You what?" Sam exclaims. "Did Hell freeze over and no one told me?"

"No, silly," Carly replies. "I wanted to talk to you."

"All right. But it's not like we don't see each other all the time."

"Actually, I haven't seen you at all lately," Carly tells her. "I was starting to think you're avoiding me."

"Ha." Sam chuckles weakly. "Why would you think that?"

"Because it's true," Carly replies. "And at first I was really worried that I'd done something-"

"Carly-"

"But after giving it some careful thought, I realize what the problem is."

"What?" Sam asks.

"Brad," Carly says.

"What about him?"

"I know you love Brad."

"What? No!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Admit that you love him," Carly prods.

"No!"

"Sam, I'm your best friend," Carly says. "You don't have to lie or feel embarrassed. Besides Brad's a cool guy and he's cute."

"I'm not in love with Brad."

"Then why haven't you been around lately?"

"Been busy with stuff," Sam tells her.

"And your disappearance just happen to coincide with Brad being around more?" Carly questions.

"Yep."

"Fine. I'll let it go," Carly says. "For now."

"Whatever," Sam replies. "I gotta get to class." She slams her locker shut and stalks off.

"Class? What? Sam wait."

The blonde ignores her and keeps walking.

**…**

"I don't understand what the big deal is," Carly tells Freddie after school. "I mean it's not like she hasn't had crushes before."

"Who know how Sam's mind works," Freddie replies. "If it does at all."

"Freddie."

"Sorry. It's just… Sam, you know."

"I get it," Carly says. "So are you walking home with Megan? Or is she coming over later?"

"Walking home with her," Freddie answers.

"Oh. Well, then I better make myself scarce, huh?"

"Naw," Freddie says. "I already told her you and I walk home together. She's kinda expecting you."

"Oooh, trying to make her jealous?" Carly teases.

"So it's okay for you to make jokes?"

"No. Right. Sorry."

**…**

Sam shows up about twenty minutes after Carly bids Freddie and Megan good bye. Because it's been so long since Sam's spontaneously shown up, it feels sudden and strange to Carly.

Everything happens as it always does; Sam raids the fridge, they lounge on the couch and Carly is in charge of the remote.

And yet something feels off to Carly. She spends the first hour trying to pin point what it is. The afternoon has been a perfect replica of most afternoons spent alone with Sam, so what's different.

Then, seeing Sam toss her fork on the coffee table, it hits her. She and Sam aren't touching.

For as long as Carly can remember, she and Sam have been pretty touchy feely. From their first few weeks of friendship, they touched. Carly remembers being comforted by it and yet wondering why Sam or she really, wasn't really like that with anyone else. She never did figure that out and just chalked up to them being Carly and Sam.

And here's her best friend, back, sort of, and doing exactly what they always do. Carly figures she should be happy and not let such a little thing bother her. But it does.

She spends the rest of the afternoon analyzing it.

**…**

"I've got to get her to admit it," Carly tells Freddie the next morning while she watches him pull books out of his locker.

"Why?"

"Because. Once she admits it, things can get back to normal. Sort of. And I miss having Sam around. Don't you?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Help me come up with a plan," Carly says.

"Hey, I know," Freddie says after a moment.

"What?"

"I found this app for my PearPhone the other day," Freddie tells her. "It's called the Mood Reader. It can totally tell what people are feeling."

"Seriously?" Carly is skeptical. "Does it work?"

"Don't know. Let's find out."

Freddie pulls out his phone and begins punching buttons. After a moment, he looks up. "Gibby. Come here a sec."

"What's up, Freddie?. Carly."

"Hey."

"Gibbs," Freddie says. "Wanna be my guinea pig?"

"What? Like a pet? No thanks. Once was enough."

"Uh, no," Freddie replies. "I mean I want to try out the Mood Reader app on my PearPhone and I was hoping I could use it on you."

"Oh. Sure."

Freddie holds out the phone and presses a button. The phone whirls to life and a moment later, it blinks. Freddie reads the display.

"It says you're content, but a bit hungry. It then asks if you skipped breakfast."

"I did skip breakfast," Gibby answers. "Wow."

"Guess it works," Freddie says.

"Great," Carly replies. "Now we just have to get close enough to Sam to try it."

"Easier said than done," Freddie mutters.

**…**

"Hey Sam," Freddie says walking up to Sam's locker.

"Winifred."

"You seen Carly?"

"Not lately. Why?"

"Oh I got a new app for my PearPhone and I was telling her about it yesterday. She wanted to try it out."

"What? Does it measure levels of geekiness?"

"No," Freddie replies. "It's a mood reader."

"Seriously?"

"Let me try it on you," Freddie says.

"What? No way."

"Come on, I want to know if it works."

"So try it on yourself," Sam tells him.

"I did," Freddie replies. "I want to try someone else to make sure."

"Fine. But don't say I never did anything for you."

"Uh huh. Right." Freddie pushes buttons on his phone and aims it at Sam. After a moment, it beeps.

"So?"

Freddie looks at the read out. "It says you want bacon-"

"Well that's true."

"And that you're in love."

"What? You lie. Give me that." Sam snatches the phone out of Freddie's hands.

"Hey!"

Sam reads the screen. One. Twice. Three. Yep, it says she's in love.

"Are you blushing Sam?" Freddie asks.

"Shut up Fredwad. Here's your damn phone." She shoves it at him. "Gotta go. Uh, class."

"Yeah right," Freddie says. "Very funny, Sam." Freddie looks up from his phone. "Sam?" Sam is nowhere in sight. "Huh. Wonder if that means anything."

**…**

If Sam hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she would have thought that Fredreka was setting her up, that Carly had told him to say that so she'd admit to loving Brad. As if it would be that simple. And Carly knew that, so Sam's starting to believe the damn app really works.

It scares her. What kind of vibe is she giving off that a damn phone can pick up on it?

And what's worse is now Fredifer is going to go back to Carly and tell her what happened. Carly will be relentless after that. Sam already knows that. If she can just hold on until the lock in, maybe Carly will be distracted enough to forget.

Yeah. That'll happen.

**…**

"See, I told you," Carly exclaims when Freddie tells her about Sam and the Mood Reader.

"Maybe," Freddie allows. "But it doesn't say who. It could be anyone."

"Don't be ridiculous," Carly replies. "Who else could it be?"

Having no answer, Freddie just shrugs.

"So I'm right," Carly says. "Good. Now I just have to come up with a plan."

**…**

Because of the lock in, they move this week's episode of iCarly to Saturday. They promised their views and extended episode to make up for it.

**…**

Carly's thrilled. Tonight's the lock in and she's got a plan to solve the Sam problem.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Freddie replies once Carly's explained her plan. "I mean, what if you're wrong."

"I'm not wrong," Carly tells him. "The Mood Reader said Sam's in love."

"Yeah," Freddie agrees. "But it's just a phone app."

"Doesn't matter. It just confirmed what I already knew."

"I still don't think Sam is going to like this," Freddie says.

"She'll thank me once she's kissing the boy she loves."

"We'll see," Freddie mutters under his breath.

**…**

"Where the hell are we going Shay?" Sam asks as Carly drags her down the hall.

Carly doesn't respond, but simply smirks back over her shoulder and she leads Sam into a room.

The room is empty except for Brad.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asks.

"You two need to talk," Carly explains. "And this is the perfect time to do it."

"What?"

"You've got it all wrong, kid," Sam says. "He and I don't need to do anything."

Carly grabs Sam and shoves her into the corner. "Stop denying what you're feeling."

"Carly, you don't understand-"

"Brad's a nice guy. Cute. You deserve a good guy."

"I-"

"Don't you want a nice boyfriend?"

Sam doesn't answer.

"Go for it," Carly tells her. "Make a move."

Sam's about to take her advice, when Carly shoves Sam back towards Brad and heads for the door.

"I'm not coming back," Carly tells them both as she turns off the lights and shuts the door behind her.

The minute the door clicks, Sam's there, trying to get it open. She knows her best friend means well, but it's so not helping right now.

"What exactly is going on?" Brad asks.

"Just Carly Shay, misinterpreting something. _Again_."

The door's locked. Sam finds herself mildly impressed. Spinning around slowly, Sam starts looking for ways to escape. Her eyes fall on a high open window. She can crawl out to the courtyard and get back in through one of the various doors.

"This has been great and all, Brad," Sam says, moving a table. "But I'm outta here."

"Wait. Sam. What's going on-"

Sam through the window and dropping to the ground before he finishes his sentence. She waves through the glass and then takes off, trying to find a way back in.

**…**

Freddie's cell phone rings. Checking the screen, he groans. It's his mom. He supposes he should just be grateful she waited this long to call and check in. Standing, he goes to find a secluded part of the school because he knows this conversation is going to be humiliating otherwise.

**…**

Once he's assured his mom for the tenth time that he will in fact take his vitamins and brush his teeth, he turns to go find the others. Only to see Sam standing outside in the courtyard, looking in windows.

He goes to the nearest door and goes out to talk to her.

"What are you doing out here?"

Sam runs towards the door. "Don't let the door-"

The door shuts.

"…close." Sam walks back to Freddie and punches him in the arm. "Nice one, Fredweenie. I'm locked out. And now you are too."

"So? We'll just call Carly and she'll let us in," Freddie says, holding up his cell.

"No. She'll just lecture me about being scared and taking chances again," Sam replies.

"Oh. The Brad thing, huh?"

"Yeah," Sam says, looking down at her feet.

"So," Freddie says after an awkward silence. "You don't love him?"

"No way. He's cool or whatever, but he's no-I'm not in love with Brad."

"Oh. Well I guess the Mood Reader app might not work on everyone. Though it did say you wanted bacon, so it can't be completely wrong."

Sam knows she could just let it go, but she needs to open up to someone. She's been holding things inside too long. And Freddie's a good friend, despite how they act around each other.

"It wasn't wrong," she whispers.

"What?"

"It wasn't wrong." Sam's voice is clearer this time.

"Sam..."

"It's just not Brad."

"Just please tell me it's not Gibby."

"God no," Sam says. "It's, uh, it's Carly."

"Yeah?"

Sam nods.

Freddie doesn't say anything.

"You're peeved," Sam says after a moment. Freddie doesn't answer. "I'm outta here."

"Sam wait," Freddie says, finally. "I'm not peeved. Just caught off guard. But it makes sense if you think about it."

"Yeah?"

Freddie nods. "You guys are always touching, and can't keep a boyfriend. And you're so protective of each other. In anyone else, I'd call it jealousy."

"Yeah, well, in my case, it probably is."

"And it totally explains why you hated me for liking Carly."

"Yeah."

"You have to tell her," Freddie says.

"What? No way. Why?"

"Because she deserves to know," Freddie replies. "And you shouldn't keep this bottled up. It's killing you."

"I'm fine."

"Really?" Freddie asks. "That's why you've been avoiding Carly lately?"

"Maybe, I've been busy."

"Uh huh." Freddie crosses his arms and stares at her.

"Fine. Maybe it's been bugging me a bit."

"So tell her," Freddie says.

"She's my best friend," Sam replies. "I can't lose her."

"Look, Sam, I know it's really scary for you to put your feelings out there. Because you don't know if the person you like is going to like you back."

Sam nods.

"But you never know what might happen."

"But-"

"No buts, Sam," Freddie says. "You gotta tell her. Trust me. I speak from experience. It's better knowing. It helps you move on."

"Yeah?"

Freddie nods.

"All right, fine," Sam says. "I'll tell her."

"Good. Then maybe things can get back to normal around here. Sort of." Freddie looks at Sam. "Wanna hug?"

Sam hesitates. "Fine. But if you tell anyone, you're getting a bag of ice down your pants."

"Yeah. Yeah. Heard that before."

Freddie opens his arms and Sam wraps her arms around him, pulling him in for a hug.

"Not so bad, right?" Freddie says.

"Shut up, Fredward," Sam replies. "Or I'll drop ice down your pants anyway."

**…**

Carly's feeling pretty good. Sam's bound to be spilling her feelings by now. Carly knows her best friend is stubborn, but Brad will want to know what's going on and hopefully his repeating questions will drive Sam nuts enough to just blurt it out.

Carly would like for it to be more romantic than that, but knowing Sam, she'll take what she can get.

She checks her watch. That should be enough time for Sam to confess. She decides to go check on the lovebirds.

She's walking towards the room of love when she sees Sam outside in the courtyard talking to Freddie. She should have known. Of course, Sam would escape. Maybe next time it'll have to be a janitor's closet.

Watching them, Carly's impressed with the amount of time that's passed and Sam has yet to inflict any violence on Freddie. It might be a record for Sam.

They're both wearing their serious faces, leaving Carly very curious. She feels a bit hurt that Sam can talk to Freddie like that, when she acts like she can't even stand to be around Carly.

And then Freddie holds his arms out as if asking for a hug and Carly watches, waiting for Sam to smack both his ears or something. Only to nearly faint when Sam just pulls him in for a hug.

She knows she's openly staring now, but she can't help it. In all the years they've been doing iCarly, she's never seen Sam be nice to Freddie. And now she's _hugging_him.

And then it hits her. Sam's in love with Freddie.

**…**

The hug lasts longer than Freddie expected. He might finally believe Sam has a vulnerable side. When the break apart, there's a small smile on her face as she looks over Freddie's shoulder. And then her eyes get comically wide. He turns around.

And finds Carly staring back at them, looking shocked. He figures she never expected to see them hug. He can't blame her, he's pretty surprised himself.

Sam goes to the window and yells for Carly to let them in. She does so, but watching her, Freddie wonders what she's thinking. She looks like she's in a daze.

"Hey. Thanks," Sam says once they're inside. "Got locked out."

"You escaped."

"Yeah." Sam sounds sheepish. "I don't love Brad, so I saw no reason to stay. I know you don't believe me-"

"Actually, I'm beginning to," Carly interrupts.

"I'll just get out of your guys' way," Freddie says. "Let you talk."

"Thanks Freddie," Sam says.

"Whoa," Carly murmurs.

"Did I just hear my actual name come from your lips, Puckett?"

"Savor the moment, Benson," Sam replies. "It won't happen again."

"I'll find you guys, later," Freddie says, backing away.

**…**

"So," Carly starts. "You're not in love with Brad."

"You finally believe me," Sam replies. "What changed your mind?"

"Well, you and Freddie…"

"I know. The hug is weirding you out. Me too. But Federico has his moments."

"Apparently."

"Listen, Carly," Sam says, grabbing both of Carly's hands. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Sam," Carly says. "I already know."

"I don't think you do, cupcake," Sam replies. "Just shut up and listen."

"Okay. Okay."

"You were sort of right," Sam beings. "I am in love. But it's not with Brad."

"I know. You're-"

"What did I say about shutting up?"

"Sorry."

"I'm, um, in love, well, with you."

"Say what?" Carly exclaims.

"I'm in love with you, Shay," Sam repeats. "Have been for as long as I can remember."

Carly starts to slowly back away. "I, uh, I think I need a moment."

Sam watches sadly as Carly scurries away.

**…**

Freddie's talking to the AV guys when Carly comes barreling in, grabs his shirt and yanks him out of the room. She drags him to an empty classroom and pushes him inside.

He takes in her panicked look and smiles. "I take it Sam told you?"

Carly nods emphatically.

"And you're freaking."

Carly nods again.

"Why?"

"Sam loves me!"

"I know," Freddie says. "Do you love her back?"

"Of course I love her," Carly replies. "She's my best friend."

"But do you _love_her?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Then what's the problem?" Freddie asks. "She loves you. You love her. You guys kiss. The end."

"No," Carly says. "It's not the end. I don't-what if-or what about-I mean, she-and then there's-"

"Please, just finish a sentence," Freddie tells her.

"I just wasn't expecting that," Carly finally manages. "I'd just kinda gotten used to the idea that Sam might love _you_. And then this?"

"You're worrying too much," Freddie says. "It's _Sam_. You love her. And I'm pretty sure you're _in love_ with her. You just need to calm down and breathe. And just _really_think about it for a moment."

"Yeah. Yeah. You're right. Calm down. Breathe." Carly takes several deep breathes. "Um, I think I need a moment alone."

"Of course," Freddie says. "But don't leave Sam hanging. We both know how tough it was for her to do that."

"I know, Freddie. Trust me, _I know_."

**…**

Freddie finds Sam on the steps, staring at her shoes. He sits next to her.

"She hates me Frederino," Sam mutters. "She looked so shocked. And then she ran off. She hates me."

"She's just in shock," Freddie replies. "Once she calms down a bit and realizes how much she loves you, it'll be fine."

"Maybe."

"Remember, you've had a lot more time to deal with this than she has."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I always figured she felt the same way, way in the back of her brain or whatever."

"She does," Freddie assures her. "It just takes time."

"Yeah. Yeah."

**…**

Carly is standing exactly where Freddie left her. For some reason, she's having a tough time wrapping her head around the fact that Sam's in love with her. Though really, when she thinks about it, it makes perfect sense. She feels kind of stupid for not realizing it sooner.

But how does she feel about Sam?

Carly knows she loves her. Sam's her best friend. She doesn't know what she'd do without her. Those few days that Sam was avoiding her had been really tough. She missed her best friend.

And then Carly thinks back to earlier in the week when Sam was hanging out. How unnatural it felt not to touch Sam when they were on the couch. How easy it would have been to just reach over and curl their fingers together. Or how whenever Sam leans her on her shoulder, how easy it'd be to just lean in for a kiss.

Thinking about kissing Sam makes Carly feel warm and tingly all over. That might be her answer right there.

**…**

"Hey guys."

Both Freddie and Sam look up to find Carly in front of them.

"Hey Carly."

"Carls."

"Freddie, can I talk to Sam alone a minute?"

"Course. I'll be, uh, over there," Freddie says, pointing down the hall where everyone else is.

Carly waits until Freddie's out of ear shot and sits down.

"Listen, Carls, just get it over with," Sam says. "Do it fast, like a band-aid."

"Sam, let me talk this time," Carly tells her.

Nervous, Sam just nods.

"You surprised me before, you know? Though, thinking about it, I realized I shouldn't have been. I mean, you and me? We just fit. And I just-oh the hell with it."

Before Sam as a chance to ask what that means, Carly's leaning in and kissing her. Sam's brain short circuits because it's the last thing she'd been expecting. It's almost too much, Carly's lips pressed against her and the spark that happened the moment their lips touched.

When Carly eventually pulls away, Sam stays still, not sure what to expect next, but knowing she definitely wants it to happen over and over.

"We're definitely doing that again," Carly tells Sam as she grabs her shirt and pulls her closer.

"Anything you say, Cupcake," Sam smiles.

**…**

Freddie decides to check on Carly and Sam. It's been almost twenty minutes. He walks down the hall, humming softly to himself. And stops, seeing Carly on Sam's lap, their lips locked together.

He feels a slight pain in his heart that he feels when he sees Carly with someone, but because it's Sam, Freddie's okay with it. Because losing to Sam Puckett is something Freddie's used to.

Knowing someone will be out to check on them soon, he calls out, "Get a room you two!"

They break apart and look back at Freddie.

"Shut it Fredwardo," Sam snaps.

"Just trying to stop you from getting caught."

"He's right," Carly sighs. "They'll be plenty of time for this later."

"There better be," Sam mutters as Carly slides off her lap. "Mama's addicted now."

Carly elbows Sam in the ribs and they follow Freddie back into the classroom with the others.


End file.
